


Well, When life Gives You Eggs.

by Earthbadger



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Easter Eggs, Gaster is referenced, Gen, Goner Kid is mentioned, How Do I Tag, Lancer (Deltarune) Mentioned, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Protagonist Issues, Verbal Kris (Deltarune), its just the egg easter egg ok?, kris being weird, ralsei tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthbadger/pseuds/Earthbadger
Summary: “I got an egg.”…What.---------------Kris being really determined to walk in a circle is pretty weird. It's even weirder when they then proceed to disappear and reappear with an egg completely unsure of why they did any of that.---------------My interpretation of the Egg Easter Egg (say that 6 times fast) ft. some Kris being confused over protagonist stuff.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Well, When life Gives You Eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This is called egg.txt on my laptop.

" ‘Hi Guys! I’m Kris Dreemurr. I've got this weird vague feeling to explore everywhere despite us already being here right before we get to the end. I hate Susie soooooooooo much.‘”

The hero of legend was meant to be smart, kind, brave, handsome and able to lead their friends into battle. 

“Kris, what are we doing?”

They were meant to be able to talk down even the toughest of foes. From dictators to street thugs.

“Kris I’m getting really sick of walking around in circles over here!”

Someone who would live in history books till the end of eras. A legend people would whisper with amazement, with awe.

“I knew I should've stayed with Lancer!”

Stores would be written. Plays would be performed. Old folk songs would be sung loud and clear throughout the land.

“C’mon Susie! I’m sure Kris has a plan.”

Someone people would follow without question.

“Are you sure about that Ralsei?”

Well, that last bit was true at least considering Ralsei, Susie and Kris just spent the last half hour walking around in circles.

While exploring the castle the trio had found some man(?) who was being held prisoner, they decided they'd make a detour to find the key and free him before fighting the king. Wasn't that what the heroes were meant to do? Save the day and save people?

Except the detour was now taking up to an hour because of Kris being really determined to walk around in circles, for some reason.

“Why exactly are we doing this again?” Susie huffed out.

“Because we’re the Fun Gang! We have to res-”

“No, not the bozo or whatever who we have to rescue was Kris has a “feeling”. I’m asking why we’ve been walking around in circles for the past half hour!” Susie cut off Ralsei frustrated. “So tell me again oh ye handsome and brave knight why the ever-loving fuck are we walking around in circles?!”

“I already told you, Susie. I've just got this……feeling about this doorway. We should keep on trying.” Kris responded monotone as ever, still determinedly walking back and forwards. Ralsei hummed from behind Susie, obviously debating saying something just in case Kris took it as rude. However, Susie didn't care if she was rude or not.

“Kris, pal, chum, dude whose face I tried to eat a bit ago” (” What?!” Ralsei squeaked) “Look I don't know if we're seeing something different here maybe it’s a human vs monsters thing but…..”

Susie gestured wildly at the path in front of them. “I DONT SEE A FUCKING DOORWAY”

Ralsei flinched slightly behind her. Ralsei and Susie had stopped following Kris now, who was still walking back and forward. Because of course, they were.

“Are you sure?” Kris replied, uncertainty seeping into their voice. “There's definitely a doorway here……and there's something weird about it.”

“Kris,” Ralsei pushed past Susie before she could say anything.” I believe you, maybe you can sense the doorway (“there isn't a doorway! “) being special over you being human or something like that.” Ralsei gave Kris a small smile who had now stopped walking on what was on the opposite side of the “doorway”. Kris sighed.

“I don't know. Maybe Susie's right? It doesn’t matter.” Kris began walking towards them. “It should be here tomorrow, so ma-”

Kris disappeared.

No smoke. No fanfare. No confetti. No, nothing.

I had been so sudden Susie and Ralsei had to blink a few times before they registered what had happened.

“So um…..”

“Did they just…….?”

“Oh Angel.” Ralseis voice was dripping with dread. “I lost Kris! I-i lost the hero! I knew they weren't lying!” Ralseis voice was speeding up. “What do we do? We can't see it! I had one job and I-I-I-”

“Ah shit.” Ralsei was cut off. “What the fuck am I gonna tell their mom?” Susie was staring at the place Kris had been not moments ago. “They thought they saw a doorway, so they ran threw it for half an hour and then poofed? Is that just a thing humans……..do?”

While Ralsei had panicked like it was the end of the world, Susie was just responding with cold confusion.

“Are they just…..gone? Can humans turn invisible or something? Is……is Kris playing a prank?” Susie scratched her head. “This is something, huh?”

Susie turned to Ralsei “So um, could you like, tell their mom about all this?”

"…”

”…”

”…”

"…..so is that a no?”

Susie continued to stare aghast at where Kris used to stand. What should she do in this situation? Hell, what could you do?

Susie what about to begin talking funerals when after she blinked again Kris was casually standing in front of her like they didn't cease to exist a minute ago.

“Oh, Kris!” Ralsei practically wept. “I was so worri-”

“I got an egg.”

…

What.

Kris showed Susie and Ralsei what they had been holding. Shockingly, it was an egg. A few beats of silence passed.

“Um……” Susie tried to talk "……why?”

Kris looked at Susie, looked at the egg, looked at Susie again, behind them and finally at the egg. Judging by Kris’ expression, they hadn't questioned the egg yet.

“It was given to me?”

“By who Kris?” Ralsei asked in a whisper. Kris looked at the egg again as if they were trying to uncover all its secrets. 

“I think a man? He was behind a tree.” They paused and farrowed their eyebrows.” I saw his face, but I can't remember it?” Kris’ confusion grew by the moment. “I-I knew them though. I don't know how but I definitely recognised them..”

There was another pause. Ralsei opened his mouth to speak but..

“Yeah nope.” Ralsei looked back shocked at Susie. “Nopity no. Nah nada. Nhm nope.“ She shook her head. We somehow fell into some other-” Susie gestured around “-world? Dimension. I don't know nor do i care. We've already got enough on our plate, never mind Kris and their egg!” She sighed “Can we just beat the king and then deal with this? Tomorrow or something. I don’t care.”

Ralsei sighed “Well yes I suppose. It's just-” Ralsei turned to Kris "-are you all right? Disappearing is probably a bit weird. Are you sure you don't remember what the man looked like?”

Kris thought for a moment. "…No I’m sorry Ralsei.” Kris looked away. “I mean, if he was important I think id remember him. You just don’t forget important people like that.” 

Kris lowered their voice, “Although that would be weird. Imagine a world where everything exactly the same except you don't exist. Everything functions perfectly without you. Ha, ha. The thought is funny, isn’t it? A world where no one remembers or knows you..”

“Um sorry, Kris I didn’t hear the last part.” Ralsei apologised getting closer. Kris looked up like they had only just woken up and smiled.

“Ah, it's fine Ralsei it wasn't important.”

Ralsei looked hesitant “Are you sure because-”

“Look I’m down to chat and stuff.” Susie interjected, “But I'm starving. Can we get this over and done with so I can get some proper food?”

Ralsei pushed away from Kris “Ah, yes, what were we doing….? Oh yes! We were looking for the keys-”

“WE ARE GOT GOING TO KEEP LOOKING FOR THOSE FUCKING KEYS.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know:  
> The "Egg Easter Egg" I'm talking about and the subject of the fic is while in-game in one of the doorways to a different room (i.e when you go left and the room ends and then you go through into a different one. this is what kris was saying about doorways) where you have a very small chance of appearing in a completely different room with a single tree. If you interact with the tree you discover there is a man behind it and he offers you a gift. If you take it you get given "Egg" and you cant interact with the man again. 
> 
> Could you imagine being Ralsei and just following Kris along and boom. Gone until a few minutes time and back with an egg.
> 
> Also, you can put the egg into Asgores fridge and if you do on the other save files-resets the 2 Eggs will show up in his fridge with his pickle missing. So the Egg transcends timelines. I swear if the egg is plot-relevant tho.
> 
> My school got closed(yay?) over the CoronaVirus and I had nothing else better to do so I did this.  
> 
> 
> Ignore my little ramble at the end Gaster's Theme came on and I went mad.


End file.
